


he's just not into brew

by peppermintpatties



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Simon, Bets & Wagers, Coffee, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Sick Character, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatties/pseuds/peppermintpatties
Summary: Bailey confirmed then that Gin and Maddie were wrong about three things concerning this customer:1. Baz Pitch is not really the mysterious bad boy they ought him to be.2. Baz Pitch may have hair as dark as the night, but his heart bleeds the fucking rainbow.3. Baz Pitch is definitely not single because he’s dating Simon Snow.or the one where all the baristas at the Starbucks Simon works at have a crush on Baz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	he's just not into brew

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone! i know it's been months since i've last posted, and i'm really sorry about not being as active as i hoped i would be. school was really taking up most of my time at the beginning of the year and so many other things followed. everything's a mess, but i do hope you're all doing okay! hang in there, i'm here for you.
> 
> here's some snowbaz to make your day a little brighter ♡

“Simon, could you take this one? Bailey’s making me do the inventory again on the pastries.”

Simon Snow barely got his Starbucks uniform on when Gin, one of his co-workers, already made the decision for him to handle the customers’ orders at a peak hour—mostly when majority of the students at the university were done for the day. Simon is actually part of that majority, and he had to run from his last class to the coffee shop down the street just to make it in time. Between catching his breath and ensuring his name tag was put on properly, he managed to nod at Gin.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. He opted for this job anyway because he really couldn’t, for the life of him, take care of updating their list of pastries left without wanting to just open the freaking wrappers and eat them. To hell with inventories. He was hungry.

 _One of these days, Snow, you’re going to give in to those temptations and end up getting fired from your job. Which is a waste, by the way, seeing as I’ll lose my favorite spot if you’re not working there anymore._ Baz said that to him in their shared flat with Penny, one night while eating takeouts, to which he replied with a very mature eye roll and a _I knew you only wanted me to work there for your benefits, you prick._

Baz just shut him up with a kiss on the cheek—works every time—and headed to the said Starbucks for an all-nighter since that week was their finals and _I don’t need distractions from you, Snow._

When the three of them started uni, they all decided to share a two-bedroom apartment with a cozy living room and a spacious kitchen. To be able to keep it though, they had to take on part-time jobs, which was fine with them. Penny only had one condition about it, and it was that they all had to have different ones because _we already see each other at school and whenever we get home, and as much as I tolerate either of you, I also want to socialize with people who are not snogging all the time._

Of course, Simon and Baz tried to disprove that statement. And ultimately failed.

That was how they all ended up with their current routines.

They all leave the apartment together in the morning, see each other for a while in between breaks, and head off to their different jobs in the afternoon until the evening or simply whatever their shift entails for the day. Penny got a job as an assistant in the chemistry laboratory; Simon—much to everyone’s surprise—passed as a barista at the Starbucks closest to their school; and Baz eventually decided to work at the library.

Everything is just how it should be, and Simon’s really grateful for their arrangement as an impenetrable trio. That’s what their peers at school described them as, anyway.

As Simon finally got everything checked in his station, a swarm of college students came in. Some went to look for tables and save their seats first, while some already headed straight to order.

He could already spot a very familiar dark hair behind the girl whose order he was currently taking. When it was his turn, Simon could literally feel the eyes of the other baristas on them. Mostly on Baz.

Apparently, he became a regular ever since Simon started working there. Simon thought it was probably because he wanted to tease him about having such bad handwriting on the cups, or how he refuses to offer the scones to customers because he plans on buying them for himself once his shift ends, or how he’s still confused by how much milk one is supposed to put in a latte as compared to a flat white.

In all honesty, Baz just simply wants to see his boyfriend. For him, the hours they get to spend together isn’t enough because most of the time both of them are simply too tired once they get to bed.

But Baz is never going to tell him that.

Snow’s still correct in some way though. The fact that he gets to see his golden boy as a flustered barista does wonders to Baz’s cold, dead heart.

And so, Baz Pitch walks up to the counter and proceeds to give his order to Snow, though before he even managed to say a word, he saw that he already wrote down his drink on the cup and was just only waiting for the receipt to be printed out.

“One grande pumpkin mocha breve for Baz, coming right up,” Simon said with his charming barista smile— _that’s unfair,_ Baz whined to Penny, _he can’t just be making my drink and giving me that charming smile and not being able to kiss him_ —and in a much lowered voice meant only for him, “Crowley Basilton, just do cocaine why don’t you?”

Baz couldn’t help it. He let out a laugh.

“Screw you, Snow. You just have no taste when it comes to anything edible.”

Simon scoffed. “I’ll have you know that butter is indeed a snack! And you know the only time I’ll even consider indulging myself with coffee every day is when they come up with a way to incorporate butter in it.”

“Hate to injure your pride, love, but coffee with butter is actually already a real thing—”

“I can’t hear you, sorry. La la la la,” Simon singsongs while covering his ears.

Both of them didn’t notice Bailey walking up behind Simon. “Simon! What the hell are you doing?” she hissed. “Stop flirting with the customers, Jesus Christ. The line’s already getting too long.” With that, she stomped away to oversee the ones making the drinks.

When Simon turned back to his customer, his familiar smirk was plastered on. Prick. He’s going to regret that.

Simon put on his best, fake barista smile on purpose and said, “Thank you, and we’ll call you in a moment once your order is ready. Please take a seat first.”

Baz gave him a mock salute and headed back to his table.

Simon heaved a sigh and turned to face his co-workers to relay the order, only to find them looking at him with their mouths agape, mixed with facial expressions of disbelief and envy.

“What?”

“You-you know him?!” said Gin.

Ah yes, Simon knew all about her crush on Baz. Ever since he walked in here with his long, black hair messy from the outside wind and his plump lips a little bit chapped from the cold air, the girl was positively smitten.

Simon couldn’t blame her. After all, he knew, more than anyone, what it feels like to have those silky locks tangled in one’s hand and what those lips could do, especially when his are at the receiving end.

He should know, that “sexy motherfucking coffee god” (description courtesy of Gin, thank you very much) is his boyfriend after all. But they didn’t need to know that.

Suddenly, almost everyone rapidly started asking him questions.

“Are you guys friends?” Uh, sure. More than that, really.

“How long have you known each other?” Since we were eleven.

“Does he also go to our uni? Do you have any classes with him?” Yes. No.

“Can you give me his number?” Go get it yourself.

“Is he single?” Absolutely not.

They kept on throwing more absurd ones at him—what does he major in, is he here every day, can you set us up, can you let me take his order next time—until he finally managed to speak in between them to say as calmly as he could make it, “Yes, I do know him. Yes, he’s a college student here. And for those of you who wants his number, that’s your problem not mine. No, I will not just give it to you even though I have it because you’re all creepy fuckers. Also, I guess that’s how you find out whether he’s single or not.”

With that, he proceeds to the claiming counter and started calling out the names of those whose food and drinks are ready. Maddie, a newly arrived barista, asked to handle the cashier anyway.

“One cup of diabetes for Tyrannosaurus,” he managed to call out load while keeping his voice steady and his face neutral.

He was met with a few amused laughs from all over the room and a not-so amused boyfriend. “I’m going to kill you.”

Simon mock gasped. “Don’t be so open with your plans, Tyrannosaurus, you might just very well end up in jail if I do, one day, turn up dead.”

“You’re the worst. But I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Aw, you going to walk me home?” Simon batted his lashes, not caring at all if this ridiculous face he was making at the moment is going to cost him a month’s worth of being the joke between the other staff members.

Baz gave him a finger and walked away with his drink.

Before he took another step farther, Simon called out to him. “Hey! Take some breaks while studying, alright?”

Baz gives him a soft smile this time. Simon thinks it was worth the extra pump of syrup he managed to put on his drink before anyone saw him.

“They were all like ‘are you guys close’ and ‘do you think his hair is soft’ and ‘can you get me his number,’” Simon ranted.

It was later that night in their room. They were both done with studying for the tests they have for the next day and just having a much-needed cuddle. That, and also a lot of kisses.

Baz chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“I’m not!” Simon protested. “It’s just ridiculous that every time you order, they all stop to listen to hear what you’re going to get. It’s as if you order anything else besides your shit excuse of a drink.”

“That shit excuse of a drink is the only reason why I’m still sane in the middle of this hell week, Snow. It is a genius sugary concoction that I won’t have you insulting.”

Simon bit his neck. “You’re missing the point here.”

“Is the point you being annoyed that all of your co-workers seem to admire my hair and you can’t do anything about it because, for some reason, you don’t want to tell them we’re dating?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Simon grumbled. “Though when I think of it, it is kinda amusing to hear what they have to say about you.”

Baz tilted his head to meet his eyes. With raised eyebrows, he said, “Oh? And what, exactly, is it that they say about me?”

Simon grinned. “That you’re a sexy motherfucking coffee god.” He couldn’t help it. He burst into a full laughter, loud enough to wake up the whole apartment complex. Damn it.

Baz had no choice but to shut him up with a kiss.

And maybe a pillow shoved into his face.

Simon’s shift the next day ran from seven o’ clock in the evening up until midnight with a short break for dinner in between. It was obviously not the best decision, but he needed the money and they were short on staff during this time slot, which is a given since most of them were still college students with loads of academic requirements this week.

In exchange though, Bailey allowed him more breaks than usual, and he planned to spend every minute of it trying to study for his exam the following day.

Before Simon went to college, he didn’t really give much thought to what he was going to major in up until the three of them attended the open house and he instantly knew that he wanted to go into psychology. Baz always had economics in his future, and Penny pursued her dream to be a scientist by majoring in chemistry.

Simon told Baz and Penny his schedule at work for the day to which Baz replied with a “I’ll just study there for the night then.” He didn’t need to say it out loud, but they all knew the implication of those words. _I’ll spend the rest of the night studying there too, so you won’t have to go home alone._

And that was how, at eleven in the evening, he found himself pouring over his notes on personal psychology behind the counter at Starbucks, while his boyfriend was doing the same with his books on international economics on the other side of the coffee shop.

Baz was in the middle of highlighting some important phrase when a shadow loomed over the text. It was a girl with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had light freckles on her cheeks, and she was giving him her bright barista smile that was only slightly tinged with giddiness. Her nametag read Gin.

He almost didn’t notice the tray she was holding that held a familiar looking drink.

“On the house,” she said while placing a grande pumpkin mocha breve on his table. Before Baz could even think of saying a confused thanks, she was already walking back towards the espresso machine.

His confusion didn’t last long. He noticed a rather crumpled tissue beside the cup and saw a hint of writing inside the folds. Opening it, he was greeted with an awful handwriting he was quite accustomed to.

_Thanks for being here tonight. Love you._

Beside the message was a version of a tyrannosaurus even kids in kindergarten would laugh at.

He was just about to text that to Snow but decided against it. Instead, he neatly folded the tissue paper and tucked it in between the pages of his book to straighten.

Baz would never throw away that piece of paper.

It was finally Friday, which means they only have to survive their last exams today and they would be free for the semester and enjoy their winter break. Except for Simon. Apparently, one of his professors decided it was a good idea to schedule his exam on a Saturday.

Simon thought he already has a special place in hell.

It didn’t help that he already has a headache from the little hours he managed to sleep this week and the way he was forcing his body to work and study at the same time. Naturally, he merely dismissed Baz and Penny’s worried looks and constant nagging for him to skip work today, saying that his ache would just go away.

It didn’t, however, go away.

Simon decided to add that to the list of things he was never going to admit to his boyfriend and best friend.

Hours into his night shift, he found himself resting his head on the counter and starting to fall asleep. He trusted Maddie to wake him up if there’s a customer coming ahead.

She was just about to do that when she saw the familiar face of Baz Pitch (you’re not the only one capable of stalking him, Gin) walking towards the counter. Although before she could gently shake Simon, the dark-haired boy immediately put his pointer finger up to his lips, as if to say shush and halt her from waking up her not-supposed-to-be sleeping co-worker.

“Can I get a scone for here?” he said.

Maddie dumbly nodded before remembering that she actually had to punch in the order, and to get the scone from the case and heat it up. “Yes, of course. Can I get you anything else? A drink, perhaps?”

Baz shook his head. “Thanks, I’m good. And it’s not really for me. When he wakes up, could you give it to him, please?”

Maddie blinked. “Y-yeah, sure.”

To say she was surprised was really an understatement.

After handing Baz his receipt, she was surprised to see him reaching over the counter to place a hand on Simon’s shoulders and shake him gently. “Snow.”

He was met with a grumbling noise, but he simply continued on. _He might as well just be talking to a rock with the way he was met with Simon’s incoherent attempts to reply,_ Maddie thought.

“See you later, alright? And drink your medicine, or else I’ll let Penny kill you this time.”

She wanted to scoff at how unthreatening he sounded even though he just told Simon someone named Penny is out to kill him. She didn’t miss the way Baz Pitch’s eyes softened while looking at the sleeping boy though. A look that was also filled with something else she couldn’t quite name.

Maddie found herself looking away.

She had a feeling there was still something she didn’t know about Baz Pitch. Something that has got to do with Simon Snow and the way he looked at him.

“I’m telling you, Gin! He actually bought a scone and asked me to give it to Simon—who was sleeping at the time—and was all gooey gooey—”

“Baz Pitch is _not_ gooey. He’s not soft. He’s dark and mysterious—”

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see how he was looking at Simon. They seemed like the best of friends.”

“Best friends, my ass. It doesn’t even seem like Simon likes the guy! He’s never shown any indication that they interact besides him taking his orders and calling him using an extinct animal species.”

Before Maddie could retort anything else, Bailey loomed over them from behind. “Or maybe Simon simply wants to keep his personal relationships private from two busybodies that constantly pest him about our customer.” She scowled at them. “A regular one at that!”

The three of them was interrupted by a loud sneeze, followed by a series of racking coughs.

Bailey sighed. “Simon, really, just go home and get some rest. You deserve it after surviving your finals for the semester.”

“Why didn’t you offer that to us, Bailey?”

“Yeah, we’re students too, you know.”

Their manager rolled her eyes. “Because you two already had the chance for a bit of rest this morning and last night. Yes, I know your exam schedules. I know you both had your last tests yesterday, while Simon here had his last exam for a major a while ago and headed straight here to work even when sick, like the lunatic that he is.”

Bailey could hiss and complain about their work ethics all she wants, but she’s not fooling anyone with her cold demeanor. They all knew deep down they have successfully managed to worm into her heart months ago. She was like a mentor and an older sister to them in a way. Another reason why Simon never thought of looking for other jobs despite the long shifts and the frequent busy hours.

Simon sighed. “Alright, alright, I’m going.” He went back into the staff room to change into his winter gear and get his bag, leaving the three of them to deal with the coffee shop. While putting on his beanie, he heard Bailey talking to someone that wasn’t either Gin or Maddie. Most likely a customer.

He could barely make out the words. He was so tired and dizzy, and his head still feels like it’s being crushed.

“—he?”

“At...changing...got...agree...”

Simon somehow managed to put on three layers of clothing and slung his bag over his shoulder. Just as he stepped out of the staff room, he was instantly met with a pair of familiar gray eyes narrowed at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Great. He found him.

“I’m going home now, see?” Simon croaked. “Bailey wants to push me out of this shop just as much as you do.”

“Well, nobody would be doing that if you just listened to me.” Baz moved towards him to get his bag and proceeded to button his coat. “You’re so goddamn stubborn.”

“I’m really sorry, Baz. I—" His halfhearted apology of heading straight to work when Baz and Penny clearly told him to go home afterwards was cut off with his coughs.

His boyfriend simply handed him some tissues and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Without a word, he took Simon’s hand and led him out of Starbucks.

Neither of them bothered to look back to say goodbye, so they didn’t see a very smug-looking Bailey holding out her hand to an openmouthed Gin and a wide-eyed Maddie. Reluctantly, they each fished their pockets for a twenty. “Thank you, girls. Now get back to work. Oh, and could I have some heated up cookie for here? I have some celebrating to do.”

They made this bet at the beginning of the week, making sure that Simon didn’t hear a single thing when they did.

Gin called that she’ll get Baz Pitch’s number before winter break starts.

Maddie bet that by the end of the week, she would already have asked him to have lunch together when he’s free.

Bailey simply snorted and told them that the Pitch boy have something going on with Simon.

She didn’t really know anything, aside from what her intuition tells her whenever she sees the two of them bickering over the counter whenever it was Baz’s turn to order. It was only today that her suspicions were confirmed.

An hour earlier, she was surprised to receive a call with an unknown number. She was even more surprised to find out it was Baz Pitch.

Oh, she knew him alright. He was the customer her baristas would gladly give free coffee to every single day.

Although she wasn’t surprised to note the worried tone in his voice when he asked her if the idiot (she picked up right away he was referring to Simon) decided to work today because he really shouldn’t—he was sick—and that if here’s there could she please tell him to go home or just hold him off so that he could come pick him up.

Bailey confirmed then that Gin and Maddie were wrong about three things concerning this customer:

_Baz Pitch is not really the mysterious bad boy they ought him to be._

_Baz Pitch may have hair as dark as the night, but his heart bleeds the fucking rainbow._

_Baz Pitch is definitely not single because he’s dating Simon Snow._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits on my rwrb fanfic! it honestly makes my day every time i get notified that someone read and liked it. i never thought people would actually want to read what i write aaa you guys are so great :(


End file.
